1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting hydraulic lines on equipment and, more particularly, to a resilient mounting for a plurality of hydraulic lines to reduce detrimental abrasive wear to said lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In earthmoving equipment and similar equipment having two or more hydraulic lines for use in operating various parts of the equipment, it is a constant problem to retain the lines out of the way so as not to be pinched, torn loose or abraded against each other or against parts of the equipment. Different clamps or mountings have been designed which are secured on the frame of the equipment and are clamped to the lines to hold them in position relative to the frame and relative to each other. These clamps are attached rigid to the frame and, therefore, the constant vibration of the equipment loosens the clamps so that the lines become loose and unrestrained. In addition, since the lines are used to transmit hydraulic fluid, i.e. liquid, air or the like, from a pump to an actuator, surges of fluid pass through the lines causing pulsing, jumping, or lateral and radial expansion of the lines. The pulsing, jumping or expansion of the lines work the lines loose from the rigid clamps, once again, permitting the lines to shift and resulting in premature failure. An example of one prior art rigid clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,011 to D. A. Girard, issued May 3, 1966, wherein a plurality of tubes are rigidly clamped to a frame. Vibration of the frame will cause loosening of the bolts permitting the tubes to become loose and to abrade against the loose clamp or against each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,076 to Thais et al, issued Aug. 7, 1973 and assigned to the common assignee of the present application, overcame many of the problems of the prior art and provided a clamp or bracket that attached to a solid portion of a line so as to prevent constricting the opening in the line at the point where the clamp is attached to the line, thereby eliminating the added pulsing caused by the constriction and providing a solid support for the clamp on the line. Although the construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,076 solved many of the prior problems and is used successfully in many areas, there are some applications where it suffers from being rigidly attached to the frame and to the lines making it possible for the clamp to work loose from the frame or from the connection to the line.